The disclosed carrier has a holding region for removably holding a resistor. The disclosed carrier has a multiple number of holding regions for removably holding a multiple number, that is a plurality, of resistors. Several holding regions can be formed in a straight line in the carrier. Another holding region can be formed in the disclosed carrier in a position that is parallel to the holding regions that are in a straight line.
The disclosed carrier will retain one resistor at each holding region. The holding regions of the carrier can be made to have varying lengths. The carrier can thus retain resistors of varying lengths. A holding region would have a length that is larger that the length of its associated resistor.
The disclosed carrier would allow a resistor to be grabbed around its body, thus allowing for removal of the resistor from the carrier. A central opening passes through the bottom of the base of the carrier at a holding region. The central opening is below a resistor. The central opening allows the automatic equipment to grab around the resistor. The automatic equipment can then place the removed resistor into a circuit board.
The carrier has a rail positioned to either side of a central opening at the bottom othe base of the carrier. This pair of rails supports a resistor at the holding region. Each rail has a first upper surface, the first upper surface being ramped, and an adjacent second upper surface, the second upper surface being in the plane of the carrier. The junction of the first and second upper surfaces of a rail forms an arced surface. Each of the two arced surfaces engages an end of the resistor. The pair of arced surfaces that are formed by the pair of rails, engage ends of a cylindrical body of a resistor prior to the resistor being pushed out of the carrier. The ramped surfaces of the rails allow the ends of a resistor to slide on the rails as the resistor is being pulled out of the carrier.
The disclosed carrier is composed of a flexible plastic material. At a holding region of the disclosed carrier are two flexible L-shaped tangs. The tangs are composed of the flexible plastic material that makes up the rest of the carrier. The tangs are thus integral with the rest of the plastic carrier. The tangs are located to the outsides of a pair of rails. A tang has an end portion that is parallel to a ramped surface of a rail. The tangs flex to push on the conductors of a resistor, to thus push the body of the resistor against the arced surfaces of the rails.
A carrier for holding a resistor at a holding region comprising a base, rail means within the base at the holding region, for supporting a body of a resistor across a central opening in the base, the central opening being under the resistor, and flexible tang means within the base at the holding region, for pushing ends of the body of the resistor against the rail means.